What iFind Out
by Babs567
Summary: Carly has a strange dream, which leads her to embark on a journey...and uncover a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Based off of a dream I had one night recently about iGoodbye, it has been changed into an iCarly story. Enjoy!

Rating: K+

WARNING: Very, very strange.

Summary: Carly has a strange dream, which leads her to a mysterious place that holds a mystery…

**(What) iFind Out**

**Carly boards the plane from Seattle to Salem, Oregon.**

_I have to figure this out. I hope Spencer doesn't come and find me…I hope the call I left him will be enough…_

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Spencer decides he's in the mood to make spaghetti tacos and singing his song while he makes it. There's a huge disco ball on the ceiling that is blasting music. There's a knock at the door. "Coming!" He opens the door. There are – who else – Sam and Freddie. "Oh, it's just the two of you."

"Where's Carly?" Freddie asks as they enter; Sam immediately heads for the refrigerator, no doubt to look for ham.

"I thought she was with you guys. And Sam, we're out of ham. Ha ha, hey! Sam, we're out of ham!"

Sam and Freddie look at each other. "No. We haven't seen her since lunch. She seemed kind of weird, like she was preoccupied with something."

"Let me check my phone," Spencer says. He grabs his cell phone from the counter. "I've got a missed call from her. That's weird. I didn't hear the phone…"

"Probably from the blasting music," Sam replies.

"Isn't it cool? The music comes from the disco ball."

"Just listen to the voice message from Carly," Freddie says anxiously.

Spencer puts the phone to his ear. "Spence, I had a dream last night. I'm going to this house in Salem. I'll be home soon."

"She went to Salem," Spencer says casually.

"Salem? As in, Salem, Oregon?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah…" Shock takes over Spencer. "Oh my G-d!"

"What's in Salem?" Sam asks.

"Carly and I used to live there when we were really little. Then this creepy old couple bought the house from us when Dad got relocated here." He looked at Freddie and Sam. "We're leaving in ten minutes. I'm calling Socko."

"What can get us to Salem before Carly does? She's probably already there by now!" Sam exclaimed.

"A helicopter."

Carly gets off the airplane in Salem, Oregon. The plane had been slightly delayed due to bad weather, but it was not horrible, and she arrived in one piece. The airport was small, and she finds the 'exit' sign easily. Stepping out of the airport into the open air, she spots a cab right away. "Where to, Miss?" the cab driver asks.

She gives him the address, sits back, and relaxes.

"I can't believe we're already near Salem," Freddie shouts over the noise of the helicopter.

"With this thing, it can go as fast or as slow as we want," Spencer yells back. "Besides, we're not stopping at the airport. If I remember, there's a big old tree out in our backyard. Oh look, wow, here it is. Hold on tight…" The helicopter makes a sharp turn and then nosedives into the ground. They all fell backwards, but luckily, none of them were hurt.

"I think you need more training," Sam tells him, as she stands up.

Spencer shrugs. "Probably. Now come on!" They scramble out and run to the house.

Carly knocks on the door. The door opens, and a boy of no older than sixteen answers. He's cute, with brown hair and blue eyes, but Carly is so focused on what she came for that she doesn't pay attention. "May I help you?"

"I know this is going to sound kind of weird, but my name is Carly Shay, and Ihad a dream about this house...can I look inside your basement?" she asks. Hearing how creepy it sounds, she says, "I'm sorry, I know it's creepy and you probably think I'm some creepy stalker person or something. Sorry, bye." Carly turns away.

"Wait." Carly turns to look at him. He opens the door a bit wider. Carly enters. He leads her down a long hallway, to the basement stairs. He opens the door, and Carly begins to go down the stairs. The doorbell rings. "I'll be right back," he says, and leaves Carly.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Spencer Shay. I'm looking for my sister, Carly. Is she here?"

"She's down in the basement." He opens the door and lets them inside. They follow him to the basement and he opens the door. "Carly!" Spencer shouts, as he runs down the stairs. Freddie and Sam are right behind him.

END OF PART ONE

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Here We Go Again

It's not exactly my dream – a lot has been changed – but a lot is there that had been in my dream (that would have been _a lot_ to remember!) Thanks for your reviews!

_(What) iFind Out part 2_

_ "Here We Go Again"..._

_As Spencer, Sam and Freddie are running down the stairs, there's a flash of mixed color and the three of them fall backward…and the scene repeats._

Carly is at the house. She knocks on the door. A moment later, the door opens and there stands a sixteen-year-old boy. "Can I help you?" he asks.

"I know this is going to sound kind of weird, but my name is Carly Shay, and Ihad a dream about this house...can I look inside your basement?" she asks. Hearing how creepy it sounds, she says, "I'm sorry, I know it's creepy and you probably think I'm some creepy stalker person or something. Sorry, bye." Carly turns away.

"Wait." Carly looks back at him. He nods, and opens the door wider. Carly enters the small hallway, which leads to the kitchen. "You're from Seattle, right? You host iCarly?"

"Yes. Well, co-host, with my best friend, Sam."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. I've seen a few episodes. It's cute. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Some water would be great, thanks." He gets out two glasses and a pitcher and pours some water for the two of them.

They sit down and chat for a few minutes, while Carly fiddles with her glass. "So, who are you?" Carly finally asks.

"My name is Mike. My grandparents bought this house about thirteen years ago. I live with them shortly after they bought it – my parents died in a freak car accident one night."

"I'm really sorry to hear that. My mom died when I was really little, and my dad's in the military; I live with my older brother."

Carly and Mike chatted for a few more minutes about school, classes, and interests. Finally, Carly said, "I'd like to see the basement now, if you don't mind."

"Sure. Just warning you though, we don't really go down there all that much. It's still pretty much in the same condition and with the same stuff as when we first moved in."

"That's okay." He led her out of the kitchen, they made a sharp right, and there was a small door leading to the basement. The doorbell rings. "I'll be right back. You go on down." Carly goes down the stairs. There is the center of the basement, which branches off into a lot of little rooms. Most of the rooms were painted, but bare. Carly didn't remember much about the basement, but there was one room she wanted to check out…

She made a sharp right, rounded a corner, and there was a small, purple bedroom. There was a crib, a small bed, a small dresser, and a small table. Carly just looks around in shock.

"Carly!" She hears heavy footsteps on the stairs, followed by a couple of other sets of footsteps.

"Spencer?"

"Carly!" The basement is massive, with a lot of little rooms. He makes a guess based on her voice, turns to the right, and finds Carly in a pale purple room, with a crib, a small bed, a small table, and a dresser. "It's true," she whispers.

"What is?" Spencer asks.

"We had a baby sister."

Spencer nods. "We don't know what happened to her. She just disappeared."

Carly begins to cry. "How does a baby just disappear?"

"Mom was out shopping with her one day, and she just kind of…disappeared. We don't really know what happened." Spencer holds his arms out to Carly, who embraces him. "I'm sorry, Carls."

Carly looked around the room one last time. "Let's go home."

They're about to walk up the stairs, but Mike, who had followed Spencer, Freddie and Sam, stops them. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"Home."

"Sorry for bothering you," Carly replies.

"Sorry, but you're not leaving."

"Sorry?" Spencer says.

"Nope, you're staying right here." He laughs. His laugh is cruel, vicious.

"Look dude, I don't want to have to use it, but I have a butter sock," Sam says, pulling it from her back pocket.

Freddie looks at her. "Do you honestly think a butter sock will help at a time like this?"

"Tony! Malcolm! Alexander!" the guy calls. Three big, beefy guys come downstairs, and grabs Sam, Freddie, and Spencer. Mike grabs Carly. "What is wrong with you!" Carly exclaims.

He laughed. "Oh, I'm just a cruel person. It's fun this way."

"What about your grandparents?"

"Oh, they're gone. They passed away years ago. I live with these guys." Tony, Malcom and Alexander grin.

The next thing the iCarly gang knows is they're outside, hanging from the big tree in the backyard.

"Why did you have to threaten with the buttersock?" Freddie asks.

Sam looks at him, a look in her eye.

"Okay, how are we getting out of here?" Carly asks.

They all look at each other. Inside the house, the four boys are laughing. Sam, Freddie, Spencer and iCarly shudder.

**THE END**. I'm thinking of writing a sequel, maybe about Carly's missing sister…please let me know!


End file.
